Grammar School
by Polly Little
Summary: Magic school fic! Multi fandom! Cover is a certain animagus. Includes the following fandoms: Raven Boys Septimus Heap Artemis Fowl Percy Jackson Grimm Diaries Inheritance Cycle House of Night Gravity Falls Charlie Bone Twilight possibly Starwars Discworld Harry Potter and Labrats. Summary inside. Rating will be changed if violence increases, I won't write worse than a T though.
1. Chapter 1

**Grammar School**

 **Summary: Eragon has left to find a new site for the riders HQ, and arrives at Hogwarts after the battle. He knows of other places that also need magic schools, and suggests they merge, in DomDaniels old castle. Contains Brom! (I like Brom,he's awesome) set after all of the series, unless it states otherwise.**

 **Do** **you ever listen?"**

Jenna danced around the library, squealing.

"What is it Jen?" Septimus asked, as he raced up the stairs, Beetle hot on his heels. "Have you been attacked?"

"No, silly!" She laughed. "Our letters are finally here!" She rushed over and squeezed him excitedly, then span around the room dancing with a very confused (although slightly happy) Beetle.

"Letters?"

"Here?"

She sighed. "Sep, do you not listen to a word Marcia says?"

"Well, uh..."

"Just read it!" She shoved a stack of crisp white envelopes at him.

"Jenna, these say Nico Heap, O. Beetle Beetle, Simon Heap, and Percy Jackson. Who on earth is Percy Jackson? None of these have my name on it, maybe I'm not going."

"Nonsense! Of course you're going Sep, you're the Extraordinary Apprentice, a seventh son of a seventh son, _and y_ ou know half of the headteachers."

"What?!"

"Read mine. That should clear it. Here's yours Beetle, what does that o stand for?"

"Whatever I want it to. There was an incident when my mother named me."

"Cool! What do you want it to at the minute?"

Septimus blocked out their conversation and concentrated on the very grubby, crumpled up letter in his hand.

 _RAVEN ACADEMY of MAGYKS, PHYSIK and NEGATIVE/POSITIVE TRANSFORMATIONS_

 _Headteachers: Minerva McGonagall, Marcia Overstrand, Marcellus Pye and Brom Holcombsson._

 _Dear Miss Heap,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Raven Academy of Magyks, Physik and Transformations. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Filius Flitwick, deputy head._

 _RAVEN ACADEMY of MAGYKS, PHYSIK and NEGATIVE/POSITIVE TRANSFORMATIONS_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _5\. One sword belt, colour of choice_

 _6\. One jumpsuit (navy, black or camp colour)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _The Journal, Volume I by Stanford Pines_

 _The Magykal Papers by Angie Sage_

 _The Book by anon._

 _The beginners guide to Dreamhunting by Charmwill Glimmer_

 _Physik by Marcellus Pye_

 _Troll Riding by Mulch Diggums_

 _Looking After a Neutrino by Neutrinos®_

 _Vampyre Sociology by Thanatos_

 _Icefire by Dr Bergstrom_

 _Mythical Maths, age 11 - 12_

 _Elektrickery or Electricity? A guide to muggle artefacts by Arthur Weasley_

 _Super powers and what to do with them by Stan Lee_

 _Children of the Red King by Paton Yewbeam_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _1 watch_

 _1 sword_

 _Weapon of choice (optional)_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK OR MORE THAN ONE WEAPON (excluding paired daggers, throwing stars etc.)_

"Yeesh Jen, that's quite a list."

I know, but Marcia says she knows where to find it all. Why a raven, anyway?"

"I don't know, but Beetle will. Oi, walking encyclopaedia, what's a raven symbolic of?"

"Raven, Corvus Corax. Symbolic of Necromancy, Death, death, poetry, intelligence and wytchcraft. For more information please contact Mary Blaine of Wizarding Wishes." Beetle recited, barely looking up from his letter.

"Wow Beetle, that was amazing! You realise you said death twice right?"

Turning red at the compliment, Beetle replied "Yeah, that's what it said in the pamphlet though. I've seen some others like that, they talk about it like it's a person."

"Wierd." Already dismissing the strange fact, Septimus began to descend the stairs. "Come on guys, let's go and ask Marcia about my letter and find out who this "Percy Jackson" is, and why his name is so odd."

There was a shimmering behind them and a man appeared. He was about the same age as Jenna and Septimus (a year younger than Beetle), and tousled black hair, seagreen eyes and was wearing a muddy orange T-shirt saying Camp Half Blood.

"That would be me, and _I_ have a wierd name? I've got the letters here for Wolf Boy and Septimus Heap."

 **Sorry to any fans of Name Paradox, but the plot bunnies bit and I'd left my Artemis Fowl book at home, so...**

 **But anyway, I was reading a fic called Hogwarts school for the supernaturally gifted, and I kept thinking "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Don't sort him there! He goes there!" And it was really good, so I thought I'll write a similar type of story that I don't get a headache from.**

 **The title comes from how important grammar is in Inheritance Cycle. If you don't understand, think about Elva! The scariest ever human (and that's including Angel, Galbatorix, Bellatrix etc.).**

 **I don't own:**

 **Raven Boys**

 **Septimus Heap**

 **Artemis Fowl**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Grimm Diaries (this is important to me, so anyone who suggests getting rid of the squirrels will face my wrath... Probably through a long rant in an A/N about how sad bits of the series are, and how awesome the characters are etc.)**

 **Inheritance Cycle**

 **House of Night**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **Charlie Bone**

 **Possibly Twilight, depending on how I feel when I write**

 **Ditto Starwars**

 **Marvel**

 **Discworld**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lab Rats**

 **Mythical Maths (this is the name of the textbooks I use, I thought it would be funny for mythical creatures to use it)**


	2. Really? I hadn't noticed

**"Really? I hadn't noticed."**

 **A/N: warning, contains spoilers for all of Inheritance Cycle.**

Around a long, low table, a group of diverse people were gathered. Many people were in the room, the most prominent being four humungous dragons.

"Eragon, what's going on?" Asked one, a lithe elf in black.

"Well, I heard of other people with similar issues to us - no building, lack of teachers etc., and I suggested we join together." Replied her companion, with brown hair and beard, but the pointed ears and physique of an elf.

" _You mean we suggested."_ The azure dragon, one of the two behind the pair, interrupted the conversation.

The man, Eragon, visibly jumped, causing a chuckle from three of the dragons (the smallest being asleep).

Seemingly over the surprise, he relaxed. "Of course Saphira, but Arya already knew _that_."

That brought forth a smile. "You flatter me."

"Nay, 'tis the truth, you are omniscient and all powerful my lady." He teased.

"Of course I am, how else would I keep you from incinerating Vroengard?" Vroengard was where the dragonriders had camped, being the nearest place that a dragon could land, as elsewhere there was an incredible amount of fences that had already fallen afoul of at least one rider. "Between you and Firnen, its a wonder I haven't more than one grey hair."

"You know you love me really."

"Hmmm..."

 _"Don't worry Eragon, you have no idea how much she's missed you."_

"Firnen!"

"Don't argue, the dragon's always right." A sixth person joined their group, smirking at the flustered look on the other humanoids faces. He was wearing a dark red tunic, with brown leggings and leather boots. His hand rested on the pomel of his sword in an absent minded manner, fingers curled around the ruby in the pommel.

"Murtagh! I haven't seen you in years, how've you been?"

"You're the one who left the country! More importantly, have you seen Nasa?"

"She said something about having to scry Orik."

"Murtagh! Has my cousin proposed yet?" Another man had joined the conversation. He had a similar facial structure to Eragon, but his ginger hair and beard were scruffier and his features were less catlike and quite definitely human.

"Nope, he still believes she'll run him through with Tamarlin if he even thinks about it, despite the fact that their dragons will be on their second clutch by tomorrow. "

"May I have your attention?" A man at the head of the table was standing, and too late the group realised that they were the only ones talking.

To Eragon's eternal mortification, the whole room had heard the last few sentences on his love life - or rather, his lack of one.

Then Arya realised who the man was. She screamed (although in delight or fear Eragon wasn't sure) and rushed over to him and delivered a bone-crushing hug. Then she slapped him. Hard.

"Do you have any idea what happened without you? _Eragon_ was partly in charge of the Varden! My mother was killed! Although so were you, and _this time_ I saw the body. Just _how_ did you get out of that one?"

"I didn't."

The entire room had the same expression now - Huh? Bordering on laughter, annoyance and betrayal. Those who didn't know the pair at the front skipped the last two and had extra Huh?.

"But you're alive!" This was from Eragon, who'd joined in the confusion.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Arya!" Surprisingly, this was from Murtagh (he was extremely introverted, although the conversation earlier had been with his family/people he'd attempted to kill a few years ago).

"Sit down, it was a wedding present from me and your sort of brother in law. However, Eragon has to spoil it all with finding a new threat to the planet."

"It's not my fault, its not like I planned this!"

 _"Eragon! Arya! Sit!"_

Mutely, they complied with their dragons.

"Now, into business. I expect you are all wondering why I invited you here..."

 **Guess who the "Old Man" is! That was quite a big hint... Anyone who gets it right gets to choose a character from the list of fandoms earlier to go to RAMPANT. Be warned that I haven't read Blood Milk and Chocolate part Two, as it isn't in England yet. I am also currently on Labrats S1 E18, so please don't do spoilers. Raven King won't come out for exactly 54 days, so please bear in mind that I probably won't get to read it til December.**

 **In my opinion, Murtagh is introverted, as he enjoys his own company and prefers staying in his room and reading while at Tronjhiem. That's NOT a bad thing, I'm an introvert and I think most people on this site are (although some people are actually looking for the annoying jingle from the Go Compare advert, in which case, get a life!**

 **I do not own any of the things listed last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Foo ish ma imporan "**

I was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys eating dinner (steak and kidney pudding - delicious!) when a veritable swarm of owls came crashing through the window.

Obviously, being a witch I knew what was happening - Hogwarts letters! But Hogwarts had kind of been obliterated last year, and apparently would take up to five years to be repaired.

Curious, I grabbed one and opened it.

RAVEN ACADEMY of MAGYKS, PHYSIK and NEGATIVE/POSITIVE TRANSFORMATIONS

Headteachers: Minerva McGonagall, Marcia Overstrand, Marcellus Pye and Brom Holcombsson.

Dear Mr Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Raven Academy of Magyks, Physik and Transformations. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick, deputy head.

RAVEN ACADEMY of MAGYKS, PHYSIK and NEGATIVE/POSITIVE TRANSFORMATIONS

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

5\. One sword belt, colour of chronics

6\. One jumpsuit (navy, black or camp colour)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

The Journal, Volume I by Stanford Pines

The Magykal Papers by Angie Sage

The Book by anon.

The beginners guide to Dreamhunting by Charmwill Glimmer

Physik by Marcellus Pye

Troll Riding by Mulch Diggums

Looking After a Neutrino by Neutrinos®

Vampyre Sociology by Thanatos

Icefire by Dr Bergstrom

Mythical Maths, age 11 - 12

Elektrickery or Electricity? A guide to muggle artefacts by Arthur Weasley

Super powers and what to do with them by Stan Lee

Children of the Red King by Paton Yewbeam

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 watch

1 sword

Weapon of choice (optional)

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK OR MORE THAN ONE WEAPON (excluding paired daggers, throwing stars etc.)

"Weapons?"

"Whur?" Mumbled Ron, his mouth full of food as usual and with a fistfull of letters.

"Hand out the letters, read yours," I threw the letter at him, "and then tell us whether it's unusual for the wizarding world. I'm surprised you haven't already!"

"Foo ish ma imporan."

"Ron!" I groaned. Behind me, I could see Harry and Ginny pulling similar disgusted faces. George just started down at his plate, aimlessly twirling his fork in the mashed potato.

"OK, OK, here they are. George, Percy, 'Mione, Harry and " he gasped in "horror". "Ginny _Weasley?_ Someone's got your name wrong again sis!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I expect your actual surname. Ginny Weasley? You've been Ginny Potter for... One, two, three... Three and a bit years!"

Ginny blushed. Clearly it was preferable to face down Bellatrix Lestrange than be teased by your annoying older brother.

"Stop embarrassing Ginny and give her the letter, or I'll tell her _all about Lav-Lav, Won-Won."_

Ron visibly paled - at least, the bits of him that weren't covered by freckles did.

 _"Fine._ Ginny, here's your letter."

She quickly read it, than burst out "What! Dad, when were you going to tell us you were a teacher?"

"Merlin's pants, Dad, that's bloody brilliant!"

"Ronald Weasley, what have I told you about language?"

"Yes Mum. Goodness gracious me, Dad, that's exceedingly brilliant! Nah, it doesn't quite have the same ring to it."

"Anyhoo, you're all going to a new magical school, as Hogwarts has been blown up!"

"Blown up?" We chorused.

"Yes, something to do with a builder going to sleep at the wrong time." He glanced at his watch. "Bloody hell, is that the time? Molly, we need to leave."

"Language, Arthur!" Muttering dark thoughts under her breath, she grabbed his arm and flooed away.

"Sooo..." I fumbled for a conversation topic. "Ron, is that a normal equipment list?"

 **A/n: Danke to the awesomely amazing BlueDragon32 for reviewing, and I hope you're happy with the update! (::) (::)**

 **Danke to Praylearnwrite and BlueDragon32 for favouriting and following this story! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **I am currently face palming - I want Liz, David and Zanna to be teachers, but I kinda forgot to do their disclaimer. I don't know the name of their series, so I don't own them, they're from the series by Chris d'Lacey where the titles all have fire in (it gets a little funny eventually). Obviously, there is no universe I can think up where Lucy is a teacher, even if she is my favourite character, so she's a first level for some stuff and a top for others.**

 **I also don't own anything except for A: the plot (which is going somewhere, Brom will tell you) B: RAMPANT.**

 **Good news people! I had a Labrats-athon last night and got up to s2 e 4! Therefore more details, and I** _ **might**_ **give Eddie a body ( he's the annoying one in the computer).**

 **More good news! This story is being Betaed by my little brother, who is part of most of the fandoms, but not the more inspropriate ones (I'm censoring Aphrodite, as there is no need for that kind of language (House of Night Aphrodite, PJO is always clean) so if there is a canon mistake, please tell me as he won't know and I've either forgotten or didn't notice when I was writing it (for example, I call the living Weasley twin the wrong name).**

 **I'm sorry for leaving this so long, Fanfiction crashed yesterday, plus I was at summer school (its for music, and I now have proof that Frozen is trying to take over the world!).**

 **Incredibly long A/N, so I need to shut up.**

 **P.S.: did anyone notice how hyper I was? Apparently I go crazy from eating eggs...**

 **P.P.S.: is anyone else slightly offended that spell check changes Fanfiction to Fabrications?**

 **P.P.P.S.: I'm now giving out free virtual blue cookies to people who are connected to this story in some way!**

 **P.P.P.P.S.: sticking my fandoms together like this has made me realise- all my favourite characters are helpless at some point, whatever happens to them at other times (Lucy is kidnapped, Arya is drugged the first time you see her, Tyson is really innocent, Ginny is written as the little sister, like Fable, so that even though I first read Harry Potter at age five, I felt like Ginny was younger than me in the Deathly Hallows.). I suppose that says something about me, but I'm too HYPER to work it out.**

 **P.P.P.P.P.S.: Sorry, I'm getting as bad/good/hyper/sidetracked/if-I-strech-it-awesome as Leo (Valdez or Dooley). :-) ;-)**


	4. Fire in the hole!

**"Fire in the hole! "**

"Lucy!" Shouted the man desperately. "Don't do this! Please!"

"Sorry Tam, but it has to be done." The young woman raised her arm for the final blow -

\- and a small girl flew in front.

"Lexie, he deserved that! Anyway, aren't you on my team?"

"Mummy promised me ice cream if I swapped with Naunty Liz." The small girl blew a raspberry and swooped away on her snowy wings.

"Traitor!" Lucy growled, pelting snowballs at her honorary niece. "Really? Ice cream? In _this_ weather?"

"Fire in the hole!" Shouted a voice from behind the rivals.

"Did you _absoulutely_ have to do that David?" Came another. "The point of an ambush is that you surprise your victims, which is," she blew a hair out of her face, "kind of hard to do now."

"Oh well, here goes nothing!"

A multitude of bear shaped flakes began to rain down on Tam, Lexie and a cluster of trees a few kilometres away.

"Come out Zanna, we've found you!"

"Wow, really? I'd never have guessed, bear-shaped snowflakes are always falling around here!"

"Really Mummy?" squealed Lexie, enthralled by the idea.

Lucy giggled.

"Of course not sweety, that's Daddy's job. He spreads squirrels and snowflakes across the world."

"I don't!"

Zanna merely raised a long black eyebrow at this statement. The family were currently standing in the centre of a small, bear shaped blizzard.

"Tam, look! It's Professor McGonagall!" Lucy was pointing at a tabby cat ddeterminedly pushing through the storm.

"Could you be any geekier? Next thing I know, we'll be chasing unicorns in the middle of nowhere!"

At Lucy's level stare he backed down. "Okay, okay, not funny, I know. But Harry Potter isn't real!"

"Conker was, Harry could be!"

"Really Lou, I've been possessed, zombified, frozen," with an icy glare at Zanna, who disappointingly returned it unflinchingly back, "I just want one Christmas without a disaster! "

"Very sorry to disappoint you Mr Farrell, but I'm afraid that that won't be happening this year. "

He turned around at the unfamiliar Scottish accent and groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! "

 **A/n: A girl dressed in furs crawls out from under a rock, avoiding the tomatoes etc. thrown."Hi! Mesa not deadens!"**

 **OK, I don't really gave an excuse although I have had:**

 **a) A birthday.**

 **b) School started.**

 **Sorry guys, I'll try not to do this again, but this story isn't really my ttop priority and will therefore be added to in random stops and starts. Good news, though! I'm breaking up for halfterm! Expect an update, and I give you full permission to nag.**

 **Guys, please thank Andi707 for showing me how awful I am at updating.**

 **Oh, and my friend Triss for having a sleepover! X-men is really good at inspiring me to write. Happy Birthday, enjoy being embarrassed through the internet!**

 **Andi707, I would love to add Ranger's Apprentice, but I've only read the first two books and my dad won't let me get the rest. I'm not going to add them because of this, as I can remember reading a PJO/IC where the author had only got to half way through Eldest then decided the series was rubbish. The characters were really OOC, and there were points where as a hardcore fan I was insulted. I promised myself I would never kill a book that way, so at the rate I'm updating, you'll get Will and co. in about two years.**

 **There is a plot, just I'm enjoying playing with the characters.**

 **All people who love Iron Fey, Iron Warrior comes out Tuesday! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! I'm so happy! I screamed as soon as I found out, and have mentioned it about once an hour. Percy Jackson fans moan about MoA, Iron Traitor has an even worse ending, and a longer gap. You should read it, its equal to PJO.**

 **People who need a Beta, I'd love the job. It'd be done quicker than my updates, and I'd probably write more, so it benefits the both of us.**


	5. Supernova

**Supernova**

 **A/n: I get that some people might not like this series, but I need a vampire for plot reasons.**

"Then she stepped past the wreckage, looked at me, and do you know what she said? "You might need a new coat of paint on that." Not even a scratch on her, as if she hadn't just crashed the car, supernova style!"

Jacob laughed. It was funny how long it took some people took to get their heads around the whole immortality thing.

"Bella, you're a vampire. Sparkles is a vampire. Dobby is a vampire. Need I go on?"

She frowned. "Who's Dobby?"

"The bouncy one that tried to convince Leah to go makeup shopping."

"Is that why the living room stinks of lavender?"

He grinned. "I'll give you three guesses."

Bella looked nervous though. It was a common expression on the newest Cullen's face, and made her look bizarrely like her mother.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left Renesmee alone with them... "

"Relax, Seth's there."

The icy glare reminded him of exactly why vampires were a popular horror movie topic.

"OK, I agree. Seth isn't really the best babysitter, but what's the worst that could happen? Disregarding a zombie apocalypse of course."

She opens her mouth to reply, but begins to shiver.

"Bella? I thought vampires didn't get cold? Come on, Sparkles will kill me if you die now!"

The only reply was a gasp as she disintegrated into silver mist, and as he watched in horror, the only clue that she had existed at all was a necklace lying in two softly glowing footprints.

 **A/n: Ha! Plot twist! See, I can have an actual storyline going on, however random it appears. The silver mist will make a return, so be prepared!**

 **Cover image references the last chappy, if you don't know how, think HP.**

 **In case you haven't worked it out, I just destroyed Twilight with glitter. Oh, the irony.**

 **Those of you who are still reading, thanks for sticking with me. I shall try to update more, but... Yeah, I'm useless with schedules.**


End file.
